


欺心

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	欺心

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

【1】第三人称视角

 

“在地球上的生活真是安逸呢~”树林边的一条小路上，英俊的少年伸了个懒腰。“老爹，以后还有这种假期的话，就一起来地球吧~”

 

旁边的中年人点点头，脸上是掩饰不住的笑意：“好啊，你喜欢的话，我们可以经常来。”他平素严肃认真的眼神中透出了几乎从未出现过的宠溺。

 

“嗯，真的好喜欢这里的环境啊~”少年深深呼吸了一次，“空气也好清新，还有好多好玩的好吃的，真是度假的好地方~老爹曾经在这里战斗过，肯定也喜欢到处玩的吧~”

 

“哈哈，是啊。这一次没有战斗任务纯粹过来放假，心情又是另一种轻松了呢。”团抬起头，看了看天空，“赛罗，时候不早了，我们先回宾馆吧，明天可以继续玩，我们还有一周的假期呢。”

 

“嗯，”赛罗，现在应该叫诸星真，点了点头，“光之国给我们放个假真是不容易，下次不知道又要几年之后了，真想在地球多待一会，还有好多东西没有见过呢~”他转头看着团，“不过，估计老爹你累了吧，我们就先回去吧。”

 

“好。”两人于是转身往回走。这时，对面有个人匆匆和他们擦肩而过，那人口袋里的钱包掉到了地上。

 

“这么急是去干什么……”诸星真嘟哝了一句，揉着被撞到的肩膀，而团则弯腰捡起了地上的钱包，转身朝刚刚那人追了过去。

 

“先生，你的东西掉了。”团追上那人，伸出拿着钱包的手。

 

那人并未回头，只是伸手似乎要接过钱包，在触到团的手的一瞬间猛地钳住他的手腕，腿用力的踢向了团的腿弯处让他单膝跪地。他顺势将团的手拧在身后，另一只手臂死死的卡住他的脖子——阴沉的笑声传来，团猛地一惊。“你是……”

 

“贝利亚！”诸星真从另一边跑过来，从散发的气息上毫不费力的认出了贝利亚。

 

“站住！赛罗，你再往前走一步，我就立刻杀了他！”贝利亚的手化作利刃，抵在了团的脖颈处。“你！”赛罗愤怒地喊着，却只得停下了脚步。“快放了我老爹！”

 

“放了他？可以。不过，你把这个喝下去，我就放了他。”贝利亚扔给赛罗一个小瓶子，里面是迷离的蓝色液体。赛罗看着自己僵硬的双手，感觉身体内部在本能的抗拒着这个瓶子。

 

“贝利亚，这是什么？”团的脖子被贝利亚卡住，艰难的说着话，嗓音十分沙哑。“赛罗，不要喝！”

 

“这个嘛……现在说出来就不好玩了是不是？赛罗，我倒数五秒，如果你还不喝了它，你老爹就……”贝利亚手下用力，鲜红的血液慢慢从团的脖颈处流了出来。

 

“住手！我喝！”赛罗看着团由于失血而变得急促起伏的胸膛，低头打开了盖子……

 

一股呛人的气味让他皱了皱眉。打开盖子之后，体内的抗拒反应明显更强烈了。他将瓶子慢慢举到了嘴边……

 

“赛罗！不要喝！……他一定没安好心！呃……”团想挣扎，可跪在地上的腿被贝利亚死死地踩着，根本没有站起来的可能。贝利亚脚下用力，团膝盖下的地面出现了丝丝裂痕，微微凹陷了下去。

 

“快点赛罗，还有三秒。3……”

 

赛罗闭上眼睛，嘴唇贴上了瓶子的边缘。

 

“赛罗！不要！！”

 

“2……”

 

面前的少年将瓶子里的液体一仰而尽。“赛罗！！！”

 

“1。”

 

瓶子掉到地上碎裂，发出清脆的响声。诸星真也随着这响声跪倒在地。

 

“儿子！！”

 

贝利亚抬起脚，将诸星团扔了出去。“赛罗，刚刚的那瓶液体，会融化你的能量源。你就等着被彻底的遗忘吧，哈哈哈哈~~~”对面的人胸口的部位突然炸开，鲜血喷溅而出——贝利亚脱离出来，转身看了看倒在地上的人。“这个家伙恰巧被我碰上，只能说他倒霉了。那我就走了，赛罗。以后不会有人再记得你了，包括你老爹~别太伤心哦~”黑色的身影向天空冲去。

 

诸星团艰难地站起来，跌跌撞撞的走到已经倒在地上痛苦的挣扎的诸星真的面前：“赛罗，你怎么样！”

 

“热……好热……啊——”诸星真身上满是汗水，全身的温度散发出一阵阵热浪——他在地上翻滚着，压过的路边的草迅速枯萎了下去。团跪在他旁边伸出手想扶他起来，却立刻缩回了双手——诸星真的身体烫的吓人，皮肤开始变得透明，隐隐可见皮肤下的光粒子在急速的撞击着……

 

“赛罗，赛罗！坚持住！”团不顾烫手的温度抓住了在地上挣扎的赛罗，将他按在了原处——但他却惊恐地发现，赛罗的手臂被划开了一道伤口，从里面流出来的不是血，而是亮得刺眼的光。

 

糟了……团撕下自己的衣襟将诸星真的手臂紧紧扎住，然后将他抱起来向宾馆的方向跑去……

 

 

 

 

【2】团视角

 

我抱着赛罗跑回了宾馆——一段漫长的旅程。刚开始赛罗奋力的挣扎和他身上的温度让我痛苦不堪，而过了一会，他才慢慢转好，不再挣扎，温度也恢复了正常。

 

刚刚看到赛罗的手臂受伤，我被吓坏了。能量源被毁导致的能量内核破裂，产生的高温足以让人类形态的他融化。这种时候受伤只会让高温从被保护的体内迸发。毕竟人类外壳只是一个伪装，如果赛罗能量外流太多可能会直接导致人间体的死亡——而对于还处在人间体内部的他来说，这同样宣示了他的死亡。

 

他现在躺在宾馆的床上，虽然呼吸仍然费力，但起码他看起来舒服了一点。

 

只是……能量源被融化了……赛罗他……

 

能量源可能就像是人类的灵魂一样吧，是奥特曼在宇宙存在过的标记。所有的能量——光，食物，空气……都要由能量源进行转换才能为奥特曼所用。毁掉能量源，无异于是……死刑。

 

比计时器碎裂还要彻头彻尾的死刑。如果能量源在，只要伤害不重，还有可能会被光补足……可是能量源不在了……不仅再没有机会在宇宙中生存下去，而且还会被遗忘——能量源是印记，印记不在了，自然会被遗忘……

 

可是我怎么能看着赛罗为了我而牺牲，被遗忘……到了最后，哪怕是我，都会忘了他……

 

怎么能这样……

 

“老爹……”

 

我听到他的声音，连忙跑过去。他醒了。非常虚弱，声音飘渺得仿佛要消散。

 

“赛罗，你怎么样？坚持住！”

 

“我没事……”他还在逞强。他费力地想要坐起来，却一次次的由于无力重新跌回了枕头上。就是这样。能量源消失之后，他现在的一切都只能靠体内原本储存的能量维持，过不了多久，他就会被耗尽的……

 

“不要动了……赛罗，你为什么要喝……”

 

我觉得我的话是那么无力。不管是谁都不可能逆转宇宙，现在说的话，还有什么意义？至今为止没有一个奥特曼的能量源被毁灭过，能量源的秘密，也被光之一族死死的守护着……贝利亚当然知道能量源，只是他不可能告诉其他邪恶势力，他应该清楚如果他说出去的话，被毁灭的不只有光之国，还有他自己。

 

赛罗明明知道，可他却……

 

“因为不想看着你被……”赛罗小声的说着，他的头向我这边偏，眼睛微微睁开，我知道那是因为他的能量正被急剧消耗。

 

我，我就算是死了……还是有希望复活的啊……可是能量源……

 

“为什么那么傻……”我抬起手摸着他的头。也许很快，我就再也摸不到了……而且会忘了这种感觉……

 

“老爹。”他眯起眼睛，好像很喜欢我这样。“你会忘了我吗？”

 

我无言以对。眼睛里面湿湿的，脸上好像有什么东西滑过。我好想说，我不会的，可是赛罗已经不再是小孩子了，我无法骗他，更无法骗自己……

 

“嘛，也没什么的。”他满不在乎的笑着，“这样就不会难过了啊。”

 

“赛罗……”我看着他的眼睛，那里面超越年龄的成熟让我的心一阵阵抽痛。我自认为还算了解赛罗，但又总是对他了解的不够。事实是，赛罗总会在我的欣慰和感叹之后，又让我再次惊讶。我不知道是什么，让他有如此的心态和处事原则，我只是知道那是有多么难得，多么让我骄傲。

 

虽然我真的希望他能不这样付出……无限的付出带给他的除了伤害，还有什么呢……

 

“我本就不想让你难过——所以这样更好，不是吗，老爹？”他轻声说，我能感受到他的目光在看着我低垂的头。“忘了我的话，你……”

 

“赛罗。”我打断了他。“虽然我……我会忘记你，但我会把你的一切都记下来——哪怕你的一切都不存在了，我也不会忘记——我会记得我写下来的东西，会记得有你在我身边……”

 

不，我说不下去了。不管说什么都是徒劳。谁知道我在真的忘了赛罗之后，还会怎么看我自己写的东西呢——曾经的情感全部不复存在，哪怕我现在再信誓旦旦的说我会记住他，只是文字的记录，又有什么用……我会忘了一切，我甚至会忘了是他一次又一次的为了救我，牺牲了自己……

 

“老爹，别哭……”赛罗的声音。他费力的抬起手擦着我的眼泪，我握住他的手，泪水滴到他的手背上。

 

我试图让自己冷静下来。我低头看了看他的手镯，还有一丝微弱的光芒：“赛罗，你现在还能变身，我们回到光之国再想办法。”

 

“变身吗……”他的眼中流露出一丝痛苦，“不能休息几天吗……我现在，好累……”

 

我心里猛地一疼。他从不会说自己累的。能量源毁掉了他的一切……可是如果现在不抓紧时间，他只能越来越虚弱，越来越累……回不到光之国，就真的没有了一点希望。

 

“赛罗，坚持一下……现在每一分每一秒都弥足珍贵，你必须要现在变身……否则，就更回不去了……”我尽量让自己的话有说服力，但我掩饰不了声音里的颤抖。“拜托了，赛罗……别就这样放弃……”

 

他痛苦的皱起眉。我能想象那种感受，仿佛刚刚经历一场恶战又要再继续战斗一样，噩梦般的感觉，比我在地球上的最后几天更甚，真的难以忍受。

 

“赛罗……”我觉得自己几乎在恳求。

 

“老爹……别这样……我变身……”他说，心疼地看着我。我知道，他总是为了我一次又一次的爬起来，哪怕是遍体鳞伤……他越是这样，我何尝不是越愧疚……

 

我扶着他站起来。他的身体在不停摇晃，仿佛外面的落叶。他靠在我身上，费力的驱动意念让奥特眼镜出现。一次，两次，三次……每一次他都会在刚驱动出光芒的时候就累得瘫软，到第六次的时候，他已经几乎站不起来了，整个人都靠在我身上，双腿不停地打颤……

 

“爸爸……真的不行……”他哀求的看着我，泪水从他的眼睛里面滑落。

 

“赛罗，坚持住……再试一次，我们必须要回到光之国……再试一次！赛罗！”

 

我觉得自己的声音如此苍白。本就是我，导致了这一切的发生……可现在，我还要逼着他变身……在他已经毫无体力的时候逼着他用意念……我觉得自己的精神压力已经快要把自己折磨的疯掉，看着赛罗这个样子，我胸口的剧痛仿佛要把我吞噬……我真的好想就此放弃，我真的好想冲着天空大吼一番，我真的好想把这一切都发泄出来，我真的……好想抽自己一巴掌，质问自己为什么这么没用，连自己的儿子都守护不了……

 

可是我不能……赛罗还在身边，我现在是他唯一的支撑，要想他不倒下，首先我不能倒下……

 

“赛罗……别放弃……不要放弃……”我感受到了脸上冰凉的液体，不停地往下流淌。

 

“我……”他喃喃了一声，扶着我站得直了一点。他的双手缓缓的交叉在胸前，虚弱的声音让我无比心痛……“Joooo……”

 

光芒从手镯上渗出，越聚越多……他开始摇晃，身体沉沉的下坠，握成拳的手也慢慢打开……我把手臂插入他腋下支撑着他，抓住他的胳膊，声音在我自己听来都如此绝望：“赛罗！不要……再坚持一会……再坚持一会啊赛罗！……”

 

“我……”赛罗喃喃着，将拳头握紧了一些——他的头上，细密的汗珠汇成股淌了下来……

 

当奥特眼镜出现的那一瞬，他完全坚持不住，摔倒在地上。眼镜落下，罩在他的双眼，散发出一阵光芒……赛罗终于出现在我面前，计时器急促的闪烁着……他躺在地上，根本无力站起……

 

我也变了身，扶起了他——我们都是人类大小，赛罗此刻的能量根本不足以支撑他的正常大小……他无力的躺倒在我怀里，眼眸在一明一灭……

 

“赛罗，不要睡！”我摇晃着他，看着他的眼眸终于变得明亮，“坚持住，等回到光之国就会好的，再坚持一会……”

 

“好……”他的声音虚弱到了极致，完全是用意志力支撑着他的形态。“我……坚持……得住……”他扶着我的手臂想要站起来，却又摔倒在了地上——他这个样子，我好心疼……

 

我把他搀起来，带着他飞向天空——我知道，回光之国的旅途，将又是一个漫长艰难的过程……但我，我一定要把赛罗，安全的带回去……

 

 

 

 

【3】赛罗视角

 

今天所经历的，绝对是我最痛苦的事情之一。

 

刚喝下去那瓶液体，胃里就仿佛燃烧一样疼痛，而后迅速蔓延到了全身——高温的烧灼让疼痛已经不那么明显了，唯一的感觉就是热……好热好热，我感觉自己快要融化……手臂的伤口更是像有火在烧，仿佛原本在体内流淌的岩浆流到了皮肤上，热浪要把我整个吞噬……能量源被融化让我全部的能量内核都在一瞬间爆发出来，以高温的形式在体内撞击——也许是有四个字可以形容那种感受……生不如死……

 

最初的爆发过后，所有的力气就像是被抽干了一样，我几乎连呼吸的体力都没有了……明显感觉体力在迅速的流逝着……我真的什么都不想做，只想那样静静的躺着，一直躺到生命结束……彻头彻尾的疲惫，痛苦不堪……

 

现在躺在光之国的重症监护室，我感觉才稍微好了一点……刚刚飞回来的过程中，我不止一次累到晕厥——虽然我们的速度已经很慢很慢，虽然老爹一直在身边扶着我……筋疲力尽，已经不足以形容我的感受——我甚至好想去死……这种折磨，快要把我撕裂……

 

回到光之国，连接上了类似的能量源转换器，我才能得到维持呼吸和心跳的力气——医生说我的呼吸肌险些萎缩，如果再晚上一两个小时，后果将不堪设想……我看到老爹的表情，那么的无助……他几乎晕倒，全靠佐菲叔叔他们在一旁的搀扶，才能勉强站在我床前……

 

现在我仍然一动都不想动。连呼吸都是那么多余，如果能让我就这样永远的躺下去该多好……我真的好累……虽然我知道这是因为能量源的融化——整个光之国的历史上，我应该是第一个能量源被融化而将被遗忘的奥特曼吧——但我仍然无法控制自己的思想，真的好想死掉……就不需要这些繁琐的呼吸和心跳了……

 

可是我还有老爹。他是我唯一生存下去的动力……我不想看他伤心的样子——虽然他现在，已经是悲痛欲绝……还有那么多前辈在面前，我不能让他们太担心……我拼尽全力和想要永远合上的双眼争斗，可是我，我好累……

 

“赛罗，你现在感觉怎么样？”

 

是谁说话……我根本分不清了，只能确定那不是老爹——老爹很清楚我的状况，没有必要问我这个——耳边的声音很朦胧，好像来自遥远的天边……我眯起眼睛想看清面前的人，却只能看到模糊的轮廓，模糊到我根本无法辨认他是谁……

 

“我……没事……”

 

我听到自己这么说。这个答案已经成了一种本能，不管我怎么样，都只会说没事——除了对老爹，还有对师父……

 

“你现在呼吸顺畅吗？要不要加呼吸机？”一个声音又响起了，我仍然不知道它的来源……而且，我根本没有力气去想这个问题的答案……

 

“我……”我只能发出这一个音了，根本什么都感受不到——我不知道自己现在是躺着还是怎样，也感觉不到身体所处的环境……唯一能看到的一个红色的身影模模糊糊的向我移动过来，我闭上眼睛，耳边回荡着遥远的声音——“赛罗！不要睡！赛罗……”

 

“什……”我似乎张开了嘴，但又无力的合上。我真的太累了……让我睡一会……

 

“快送到手术室去！”

 

这似乎是我听到的最后一句话。而后一切归于沉寂，眼前的最后一点光明褪去，耳边的喧嚣也越来越远……

 

我终于可以休息一会了。

 

 

 

 

【4】赛罗视角

 

我似乎做了一个很长很长的梦。

 

梦里面我不知道自己去了哪里，也不知道自己在做什么。一个人在无边无际的黑暗中踽踽独行，身边的一切都如此的寂静而沉默，找不到出口，找不到结局。

 

不知过了多久，我终于醒来，脑海里一片混乱，唯一的感觉仍然是累……但比刚才好了很多，眼前的一切也变得清晰——仍然是前辈们，站在我床前，却不见老爹……

 

“赛罗，你怎么样？”佐菲队长问我。我用力笑了一下，想说“没事”却发不出声音……我试了很多次，才终于说出了口，但声音沙哑的我有点害怕……老爹在哪……

 

“赛罗，光之国的科技，还能让你……撑一个月……你，有没有什么……想做的事情……可以告诉我们。”佐菲队长说得很小心翼翼，是怕刺激到我吧。

 

一个月吗……我费力的运转起大脑思考着。够了……一个月……够让我看过每个想看的人，说完每一句想说的话了……

 

“我……老爹……”我想说的完整一点，却发现我的喉咙不允许我这么做。痛得要命。全身都痛的要命。这种感觉现在才渐渐清晰起来，应该是麻药作用减退的结果。我开始感受到身体的感觉，很美妙。虽然很痛。我微微皱起了眉，但没有呻吟。我不喜欢随便在别人面前显露我的脆弱。我知道他们的关心……我就更不能让他们担心。

 

“赛文去补充一下能量，一会就会过来。赛罗，你现在要好好休息，能量源转换器无法为你提供太多能量，你必须尽量避免一切不必要的运动。”

 

“嗯。”我轻轻点头，却换来蔓延至全身的刺痛。“嘶……”

 

“赛罗，小心！”是师父。他皱着眉看我，我从他的眼神里读出了心疼。和老爹很像的心疼。“能量源转换器太过复杂，你现在全身被植入了几十处转换器切入点，不要乱动，如果你想做什么，医护人员会帮你的，这里24小时都会有人在。”他说完这些话，微微喘息着，像是在压住哽咽。

 

“赛罗……委屈你了……忍一忍……不要乱动。”他深呼吸了几次之后说。

 

我明白他在想什么。曾经光之国最有潜力的奥特战士，他仿佛亲人一样的徒弟，如今只能躺在床上一动不动——他是在怕我绝望吧。

 

“没事……我……不会……”我知道这样说，他就已经能理解了。我不会那样的。不会像他想象的那样。我本以为自己最多还有三天，现在，能让我陪老爹一个月……我已经觉得很开心了……我不想让老爹毫无准备的失去我……呵呵，果然是我的软肋呢。

 

门外传来凌乱的脚步声。我忍住一动就会痛出冷汗的呻吟声，转头向门口看去……

 

他的身影出现在门口。一手撑着门框，手背上还有输液后留下的胶布，眼睛里满是血丝。

 

“儿子。”他说。

 

 

 

 

【5】赛文视角

 

我把输液量调到了最大值，看着输液管中急速流下的液体——我的手被刚从冷藏室拿出的能量液冻得冰凉。大剂量的冰冷液体不停地往我的血管里面灌着，整个小臂都开始变冷发麻——但我不在乎……我只想快点结束，去看看赛罗……

 

好不容易熬到输液完成，我没有心思去听医生说的话，跌跌撞撞的下了床开始向赛罗的重症监护室跑——身心俱疲让我的身体发软，我拖着沉重的双腿跑到赛罗房门前，一只手撑着门防止我倒下去。

 

我眼冒金星，面前的一切都那么模糊……我分辨不清方向，只是跟着内心那股冲动叫了一声，“儿子。”赛罗，手术怎么样，你有没有醒过来，有没有好一些……我被强制性拉到病房去输液的时候，真的好怕那是我见你的最后一面……

 

我拿下撑在门上的手，往前走了几步——我重心不稳，险些一头撞到地上——身边有人扶住了我，我也没有心思看那是谁……我走到他床边，有人搬来了一把椅子让我坐下。我缓了一会，才看清面前的景象……

 

他的计时器没有灭，眼睛也是金黄色的。太好了。这是我唯一想说的话。我伸出手想碰碰他，却觉得眼前一黑，不受控制的向前倒去……一只手挡在了我的胸前防止我摔下去，同时身后也有人把我拉了起来——当我看到胸前的支撑来自赛罗时，几乎要激动得热泪盈眶——他还好，还没事……虽然下一秒我看到了他痛苦的表情和起伏的胸膛，才明白他现在的体力仍然无法支撑他的活动——连抬起手，都是那么困难……

 

接下来沉默的几秒钟，我定了定神，才颤抖着双唇叫了一声“赛罗……”

 

“嗯，老爹。”他艰难的笑了一下，那声音在我听来简直是天籁……我抓起他的手激动得说不出话，只是泪水在不停往下掉……“太好了……赛罗……你没事……太好了……”我语无伦次。

 

“老爹……痛……”他呻吟了一声，我才意识到自己在做什么，连忙松开手，将他的手臂轻轻放在床上。我抓着他的被子看着他，想把他的一切都刻在心里——赛罗，我不想忘记你……

 

身边的人看我逐渐恢复了平静，便都离开了——他们知道，赛罗现在需要安静。

 

“赛罗，你感觉好些了吗？”等到门被轻轻的关上，我抬起赛罗的手，放在掌心摩挲着。我看着他苍白的脸，甚至可以说是惨白……没有一丝血色的脸颊，看得我无比心痛……

 

“嗯……”他轻轻答应着，却忍不住轻轻皱起了眉。“痛……”

 

当然……当然会痛……他全身被接入了几十处能量源转换器的切入点，几十条管子从他身体的各个部位接出来，连到旁边的转换器上……光是密密麻麻的手术刀口就不知道有多少，而切入点处金属刺入皮下组织甚至器官内部的疼痛，当然可想而知……

 

如果可以，赛罗，我多么希望能量源被毁掉的是我……将要被遗忘的是我……现在如此痛苦的躺在这里的是我……为什么，你还这么年轻，就要经历这些苦难……当初明明是我做错了那么多，明明是我抛弃了你，明明是我不讲情面的处罚你训练你，可为什么……为什么如此残忍的惩罚要在你身上实现……

 

看着你这样痛苦，我心里的痛绝不会低于你……可是……我却没有一点办法……我要怎么做，我要怎么做才能减轻你的痛苦，谁能告诉我……

 

“老爹……”也许他看出来了我的想法，轻轻地叫了一声。

 

“赛罗，很难受吗？要怎么样你能舒服一点？要不要用点止痛药？”我真的不知道要怎样做……第一次觉得，自己如此的无力，如此的没用……

 

“不……”他轻轻摇了摇头，表情立刻又痛苦了几分。他倒抽了一口冷气。我能想象到全身都被刺穿的痛苦……现在这种痛苦，正在我的儿子的身上肆无忌惮的肆虐……

 

“赛罗，是不是活动就会痛？不要动了，我……我在这里陪着你……有什么事情就告诉我……要是不想说话，就不要说……”我手足无措，根本不知道要怎样安慰处于极度痛苦中的他。

 

“没……”他几乎只能一个字一个字的说话，声音虚弱至极，又断断续续……“我……没……你……别……”

 

“我没事，你别这样。”我相信他要说的是这句话——每一次他受伤之后，不管多严重，都会这样告诉我。我似乎应该早已习惯了？可是，怎么可能……一次又一次的重复，只会让我的心越来越疼……看着他无论何时都那样坚强的眼神，看着他嘴角努力扬起的笑容，他越是表现的无坚不摧，我越是心痛……因为我知道，他的身体，其实早已是千疮百孔……

 

“赛罗……”我心里千言万语根本不知从何说起。“别说话了，睡一会吧……我在这……在这陪着你……”

 

“我……没……”他还在硬撑出没事的样子，可他紧紧攥着的拳头已经告诉我他此刻的痛苦……我用放在一旁的毛巾轻轻擦去他头上的汗，帮他盖好被子——他的身上满是插入的管子，我尽量避免碰到他的伤口，一点一点把他的手臂挪进被子里，把被角掖好。

 

我轻轻掰开他紧握的拳头，把自己的手放在他的手心里——疼痛让他用力地攥着我的手指，有点疼，但我希望能再多帮他分担一点……其实他现在已经没有力气了，否则正常的赛罗，力量之大可以直接把我的手指掰断，而现在，只是很轻微的挤压感而已——赛罗他，已经完全失去了往日的精力……

 

他刚刚做完手术，麻药的效果还在逐渐减退——明显看出他痛得越来越厉害了，额上的冷汗不停地渗出，把枕头都浸湿了一片……可他还是忍着不叫，他咬着自己的下唇，咬得很用力，苍白的嘴唇被他咬成了紫色，而且快要渗出血来……我的心，好疼……

 

“赛罗……别咬了……”我的声音有些颤抖，用另一只手轻轻打开他紧咬的牙关，把手指放了进去——如果我无法分担你的痛苦，就让我陪你一起……

 

“嗯……”他把头转向一边，拒绝了我。好吧，我本应想到……他怎么会因为自己的痛苦，让别人一起……

 

他闭着眼睛，急促的呼吸。额上的汗渗出的越来越快，攥着我的手也越来越用力——现在已经是手术后3小时，正是麻药效果全面减退的时间，他身上原本轻微的钝痛应该已经全部转换为尖锐的疼痛……他的脸色苍白得接近透明，短短一天时间已然能看出他的消瘦……能量源的融化使他的能量全部来源于身体的储存，即使有转换器，也远远比不上能量源的十分之一——印记的力量，人工是无论如何也做不出来的，这就是宇宙得以正常运行的原因。

 

我突然感到手上的力量松弛了下去。他的头歪向一边，眉头不再紧紧皱着，胸口的起伏也平稳了一些——他痛晕过去了。这样也好……清醒的时候，反而会让他痛苦……我看了一眼他起伏还算是平稳而且正常的心电图，起身离开了这个房间。

 

我要救他……

 

 

 

 

【6】第三人称视角

 

奥特之母正在办公室里面想怎么能让赛罗多撑几天，门被轻轻叩响了。

 

“请进。”

 

门打开，一脸憔悴的赛文出现在门口：“奥特之母……”

 

“赛文，怎么了？赛罗怎么样？”奥特之母有些许惊讶，以赛文的性格，难道不应该守在赛罗床边寸步不离的吗？

 

赛文走进房间，脚步有些不稳。他用手扶了一下桌子，才缓住自己的身体。

 

“奥特之母……我想救赛罗。”赛文坚定的语气让奥特之母一愣：“救赛罗？”

 

“是的，您一定有办法，对不对？拜托您了！”

 

“这……”奥特之母在房间里犹疑的走着，“赛文……赛罗他是因为能量源……”

 

“我知道，但我想，应该还是有办法救他的，对不对？”

 

“这……”奥特之母站定，转身看着赛文。

 

“赛文，你要知道，宇宙是不允许印记重现的事情发生的。”

 

赛文低下了头：“……我知道……”

 

“注定被抹去的印记不可能重现，宇宙就是靠着这一点才得以循环往复，并不断的发展下去。其实，与其说是直线的历史，倒不如说是螺旋上升的。过去发生的事情总会重现，但重现的前提就是曾经的印记必须被遗忘，被彻底抹去。既然……赛罗的能量源已经被融化，他的印记就已经被抹去，只要他的生命值降为零，有关他的记忆会被逐渐湮没，直至完全消失……这是不可逆转的，你应该明白。”

 

“可是……可是不能用他人来替换他吗？比如说我？……”赛文攥着拳头问。

 

“赛文……你是要牺牲自己……”奥特之母讶异的看着赛文，但在看到他坚定的眼神之后，又缓缓点点头，“好吧，我明白……我明白你的想法……

 

“宇宙中消逝的印记与诞生的印记总是处于平衡的状态，因此不可能改变印记的数量。换句话说，不论力量有多么强大，想要拯救一个枚消逝的印记，只能以另一枚印记为代价……所以现在的情况是，光之国消逝一枚印记已成定局，但这枚印记可以不是赛罗，而用其他奥特曼的印记代替……赛文，你真的确定要用自己的印记拯救赛罗吗？那样的话，你会被遗忘……永远的遗忘，包括你救过的赛罗。”

 

“我救过的赛罗……可是，赛罗已经让我无数次从生死的边缘逃脱……如果没有他，或许我早已经被遗忘了吧……他还年轻，我不能看着他这样死去……所以，我一定要救他。我确定。”

 

“好吧……赛文，你……”奥特之母叹了一口气，她知道赛文的个性，他决定的事情无法改变。虽然她真的不想看着赛文……可这种事情，本就难以两全。“能量源不能一次性取出，否则热量太高无法重置。接下来的一个月里，我会每天取出你能量源的三十分之一，直至完成。“

 

“好的，无论多久，我都会坚持下去。”

 

“赛文……”奥特之母摇了摇头，“这并没有你想象的那么简单。每天取出一点能量源，你会逐渐失去能量转换能力……这个过程，可能比你预想的，要痛苦的多……”

 

“没关系。”赛文打断了她，“我一定承受得住——其实，再怎样痛苦，也不会有赛罗现在痛苦吧——所以，就让我代替他……来承受这一切吧。”

 

 

 

 

【7】赛罗视角

 

终于从黑暗中重见光明的时候，睁开眼便是一片刺眼的雪白。身边的仪器滴滴的响着让我感到很烦躁。我眯着眼睛适应环境中的光亮，模糊的视野逐渐变得清晰。

 

“赛罗，你醒了。”突然一个声音传入耳朵，我惊喜的转过头，却因为疼痛而抽了一口冷气。

 

“小心！……不是说了吗，不要乱动。”他的声音带着一点责备，但更多的是关怀。好温暖的声音。让我觉得身体的痛苦都因此减轻了。

 

“老爹。”我对着他笑了一下。刚刚的昏迷让我的体力恢复了一点，身上的疼痛感也由于时间的流逝渐渐没有那么尖锐了。

 

“嗯。”他答应着，眼睛里满是慈爱——似乎还有一点不舍。他捧起我因为低温的输液而变得冰凉的手，轻轻按摩我的手指。好舒服……我情不自禁的微笑着看着他。这种静好的时光，好美好。只不过讽刺的是，这种时光只能在我，或者他，受了重伤卧床不起的时候才能出现——不过有什么关系，只要出现了就好……

 

“赛罗，现在感觉怎么样？还难受吗？”他温和地问我，声音中的温暖让我如沐春风。

 

“还是痛……不过好多了。”我说。对他说谎既不明智也没有必要，因为他一眼就能看出来。再说，对自己的父亲，除了怕他担心说的“没事”之外，还有什么不能说实情的呢。

 

“老爹……剩下的这几天，你都会陪我的，对吧？”

 

“嗯。”他摸了摸我的头，笑了笑。可我似乎看到他眼中一闪而过的慌张——也许是错觉吧，我想。

 

他就这样一直陪着我，直到夜幕降临。我看着窗外，内心涌过一阵波澜——生命最后30天的第一天，就这样过去了。剩下的那29天，真的要【且行且珍惜】了吧。

 

 

 

 

【8】第三人称视角

 

看着赛罗逐渐睡熟，赛文站起身，走向了医院的专用实验室——这里除了奥特之母，平时没有别的人出入。

 

他走进一个透明的半球形玻璃罩内，背靠墙站在原地。四肢被伸出的镣铐自动固定在了身后的平面上，肩膀，腰部和膝盖处也被束上了镣铐。一道利刃一样的光射入他头顶的计时器，随后位于身体核心的能量源被缓缓地抽离……

 

“呃……”赛文忍不住呻吟了一声。他终于明白看似简单的一项工作为何要在如此密闭而强制性束缚的环境下进行——他感觉身体在不由自主的抵抗着那束光线，双手的力量被挖掘到了极限，奋力地想要脱离束缚，让身体离开那道光线。本能总是无法抗拒，能量源对于一个奥特曼的重要性不可言喻，在能量源受到伤害的时候，全身的潜力都被强制性挖掘出来抵抗着伤害……

 

而且……确实……好热……

 

赛文稍微体会到了在地球上赛罗能量源被融化时的痛苦——汗水不停地流淌出来，却被灼热的体温迅速蒸发，以至于整个玻璃罩都充斥着汗水蒸发而成的蒸气中……同时，来自于体内的灼烧的疼痛感也在噬咬着他，那束吸收他能量源的光芒已经从金黄变成了血红色……要不是身体被紧紧的束缚着，本能的反应已经让他忍不住想要突破面前的玻璃罩，脱离对能量源的伤害……

 

仅仅三十分之一的能量源，却吸收了整整30分钟——能量源中蕴含着奥特曼的能量转换核心和潜能，它的热量，的确难以估计……当束缚终于被打开的时候，赛文浑身瘫软的从玻璃罩中跌出来，重重地向前扑倒在地上……

 

“赛文，你怎么样？——要不然，就不要再尝试了……仅仅放弃三十分之一的能量源，你还撑得住……如果再过几天，就想放弃也来不及了——能量源消逝超过五分之一，就不可能再正常的生活……”

 

“不，我没事……”赛文强撑着地面，摇摇晃晃地在奥特之母的掺扶下站起来——他的脸上，依旧写满了痛苦……“我要回去，陪着赛罗……如果他醒来没有看到我，会怀疑的……”

 

“赛文……你这是何必……”奥特之母看着赛文挣扎着往外走去的样子，无奈的摇着头。

 

“谢谢您……我没关系。请您，不要告诉其他人好吗？……我怕，怕他们会告诉赛罗……”

 

奥特之母无言。在她的心里，早已把奥特五兄弟都当成自己的孩子——如今赛文的做法，让她又心疼，又无奈……“好，我不会说出去的……赛文，自己要小心……”

 

“我会的，谢谢您。那我就告辞了。”赛文说着，转过身擦了擦额上的汗，跌跌撞撞地出门，朝赛罗的房间走了过去……

 

 

 

 

【9】赛罗视角

 

我似乎做了一个很不好的梦，感觉很糟糕。醒来的时候心情十分低落，我却不知道为什么。总是隐隐的感觉似乎出了什么事情，却又说不清这种感觉从何而起……

 

我略微动了动，发现身体的疼痛感减少了一些——身上还是插着那些冷冰冰硬邦邦的管子，也许疼痛感没有减少，只是我适应了吧。睡了一夜之后，精神也好了一点。

 

“赛罗，你醒了？”一个朦朦胧胧的声音传来，我吓了一跳。原本以为房间里没人，刚在想老爹去了哪里……没想到他就趴在我床边。我看着他疲惫的样子，应该是没有睡好又被我吵醒了吧……心里有些疼。

 

“老爹，你在这里睡做什么……旁边不是有陪护床吗，怎么不到床上睡？医护人员呢？怎么不让他们过来？”我本来想要表示一下关心，话一出口却变成了这个样子。

 

他被我一连串的问题轰炸的一愣，随即又笑了，笑容在他的倦容上显得更让我心疼：“我想自己陪着你……就没有叫医护人员，怕你夜里有什么事情，陪护床总是不方便……还是在这里睡就好了，你要是有什么事，我也可以立刻醒过来。”

 

又是这样……我就知道……“我能有什么事啊？老爹你不注意休息万一累垮了怎么办？”我总是做不到像老爹一样，能在话语里表达出关心——也幸好他很了解我，不需要我说出来，也明白我在想什么……他笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀：“赛罗，我没事的，你放心。我自己的身体，自己会注意的。”

 

“好吧……”我不自觉地微微嘟起嘴——我也不知道这是和谁学的，只是面对老爹的时候，偶尔会不由自主的做出这种“撒娇”的动作……

 

他看到我这样，笑意更深，又像突然想起来什么一样：“赛罗，每2个小时最好帮你翻一次身，免得一个动作躺的太久，现在时间到了。”

 

“翻身……”我嘟哝了一声，又突然明白了什么，“难道说……老爹你昨天夜里2个小时就帮我翻身？”管不得睡梦中似乎感觉身体在动，但是又很舒服……

 

他没有说话，用沉默肯定了我的问题。“那你岂不是一夜都没有睡好？！”我想坐起来，但我忘记了自己现在的身体状况——刚刚用手撑着床，身体的各个部分立刻同时传来一阵剧痛，旁边的仪器也都开始警报……我不小心触动了植入体内的切入点。

 

我跌回枕头上，大口喘息。很多医生涌了进来开始帮我矫正植入点……没有麻药的小手术真是难熬。我痛的眼冒金星，紧咬住的下唇似乎有什么腥甜的液体流了出来……随后一样东西被塞入了我的口中，我没有多想就咬住了它——眼前被汗水弄得一片模糊，我也根本看不到是什么被塞了进来。

 

矫正植入点用了差不多半个小时——跟半年一样长的半个小时。我终于在各种仪器逐渐变得平稳的“滴滴“声中安定了下来……我感受到了头下面湿湿的枕头。

 

真是作死的好方法。我苦笑了一下。谁知道轻轻一动会出这么大的事……只能说我以后，再也不敢乱动了……

 

口中留下了一点腥甜的味道……我猛然反应过来有什么不对，转头看着旁边脸色苍白的老爹：“老爹……刚刚塞到我嘴里的……是什么东西？”

 

他愣了一下——虽然只是很短的时间，但骗不过我的眼睛。“没什么，你别多想。”他说。

 

“不……给我看看……你的手……”我的气息还不匀，由于刚刚太过猛烈的疼痛，让我心有余悸。

 

“赛罗……”“不，给我看看！”

 

我的直觉果然是对的——他的手指上清晰的牙印，验证了我的判断。已经被咬成紫黑色，还缓缓的渗着血……我觉得自己呼吸一滞。

 

“为什么……为什么这样！我的事用不着你管！用不着你来帮我减轻痛苦——何况你根本减轻不了，只能让我更难受！”

 

这句话一出口，我觉得他的目光黯淡了一下——我也反应过来，自己似乎太过分了……可是，想到他竟然这样伤害自己……我的怒气还是难以平息。我闭上眼睛，把头转到另一边不看他。也许看起来是生气了，但我是不知道怎样面对他……我几乎从不表达感情，让我怎么告诉他我现在的感觉？……

 

“赛罗，让我帮你分担一点……如果不能分担，起码让我陪你一起……我……“他的声音中隐隐有了哭腔，让我手足无措。

 

“以后，不许再这样。”我听见自己说，“如果我难受……我会告诉你，但是……不许你这样自作主张！……”我转过头睁开眼睛看着他，他湿润的双眸。

 

也许是读懂了我的眼神，他温和的一笑：“好。”

 

 

 

 

【10】赛文视角

 

已经是第五天。

 

今晚结束了能量源的抽离之后，我真的感受到那种无力了——像高烧一样的感觉，全身发软，只能靠意志力支撑起自己的身体……陪了赛罗那么多天，一直想拖延着不离开他……可是现在，可能我不得不离开了……

 

我在实验室休息了好久，才勉强能行走——拖着沉重的双腿一点点挪到赛罗的房间，看着他熟睡的侧脸……

 

赛罗。我在心里默念着。对不起。

 

“唔……老爹？”不知是不是被我吵醒了，他竟然睁开了朦胧的睡眼，“老爹……你在哪……”

 

我苦笑了一下。几天的陪同让他已经习惯了我的存在——如今他越来越虚弱，也越来越依赖我了……这难免，毕竟他自己知道他的生命值，正在逐渐下降，可能剩不了几天……可是，如果我就要离开了，赛罗，你要怎么办……

 

我收起思绪，在他小心翼翼想坐起来的时候走过去阻止了他：“赛罗，我在这，怎么了？别坐起来，不是说了吗？不要乱动。”

 

“嗯……好像做了个很不好的梦呢……最近经常做那种梦，感觉真糟啊……”他躺在床上望着眼前的夜色，好像在回忆，“可是又想不起来我到底梦见了什么……但就是觉得害怕……”

 

我在他的床头蹲下来，高度正好可以和躺着的他平视：“赛罗，没什么好怕的，我在这。”

 

我握住他的手，静静地看着他。他眼底隐隐有泪水，可能是因为刚刚他说的那个噩梦吧。我很早就发现，深夜的时候他会不自觉地流露出孩子的一面——毕竟，他才十六岁……他也会脆弱，也会害怕，也会需要我。他展现给所有人的坚强，只是他那个英雄的称号所强加给他的吧——对于光之国最年轻有最有潜力的战士，他的坚强已经成为了他的责任。

 

“别怕，赛罗。我在这里。”

 

“爸爸……”他轻轻呜咽了一声，把头埋在我的颈窝里。“你会陪我的……对吧？”

 

“……”我呼吸一滞，但还是摸了摸他的头，“嗯，会的。”

 

“嗯……爸爸……”他蹭了蹭我。

 

我一直蹲在那里没有动，他就那样保持着把头埋进我颈窝的姿势睡着了。我轻轻地把他的姿势摆好，他枕在枕头上，嘴角还带着一丝笑容。

 

对不起，赛罗。

 

我最后看了他一眼，转身离开了这个房间。

 

 

 

 

【11】第三人称视角

 

赛文从银十字医院飞回家之后，直接瘫软在了地上。

 

体力根本就跟不上……他满头都是冷汗，扶着墙一点一点挪入自己的房间，倒在床上大口喘气。

 

能量源的消耗让他筋疲力尽。

 

从明天开始，就不能去陪赛罗了……他想。不过，在还能行动的时候，还是每天去宇宙警备队看看……已经落了好几天的工作，既然无法陪护赛罗，起码还能做一些该做的事……

 

毕竟，也要离开了啊……

 

第二天早上，赛罗从睡梦中睁开了眼睛。

 

扭头向旁边一看，房间里没有人。老爹去哪了？他想。

 

可能只是有什么事情出去一会吧。他躺在床上，静静的等待着。

 

门被轻轻打开，赛罗叫了一声：“老爹……”

 

门口闪进来雷欧的身影。赛罗略有些失望，但马上又显得高兴起来：“师父。”

 

“嗯。”雷欧点点头，“赛罗，感觉怎么样？切入点还是很痛吗？”

 

“好多了，已经习惯了，您不用担心。”

 

“哈哈，几天不见，礼貌了不少嘛。”雷欧笑着坐了下来，“对了，队长呢？”

 

“队长？……哦，老爹吗？我也不知道……早上就不在这里了，奇怪……前几天他整天都在这里的。”

 

“哦……应该是出去有什么事吧，最近宇宙警备队那边挺忙的，不过今天刚刚结束了一个阶段的任务，应该大家都会来看看你的。”

 

“哦。”赛罗笑了笑，“让大家担心了呢。不过我没事了。”

 

“看到你这样子我就放心了。”雷欧欣慰地说，“前几天看你那么难受，我真是怕你挺不下来。”

 

“怎么会嘛，我可是赛文奥特曼的儿子，雷欧兄弟的弟子，赛罗奥特曼可不是白叫的~”赛罗开着玩笑。几天不见，赛罗整整瘦了一圈，苍白的脸上没有一丝血色，只是乐观和坚强依然不变。看着赛罗的笑脸，雷欧默默叹了口气。这么难得的孩子，怎么会只剩下不到一个月的时间了呢……

 

“我最近没有什么任务了，以后会经常来看你。”

 

“好啊~”赛罗显得很高兴，“每天都只有老爹一个人，还真是有点冷清，多一点人就热闹多了~”

 

门又被打开，梦比优斯的声音传了进来：“赛罗桑~我带着希卡利桑一起来看你了~哦，雷欧前辈也在。”

 

“嗯，梦比优斯也来看赛罗吗？”

 

“师父，梦比优斯几乎天天来的，谁让他没有那么忙。”

 

“嗯，梦比优斯和我一般是有战斗任务才会出去，平时就在奥特竞技场帮忙训练而已。”希卡利稳重地解释道。

 

“是啊~赛罗桑不在了，奥特竞技场再也没有不败神话了，把泰罗教官愁死了唉~”梦比优斯夸张的叹了口气，屋子里的人都笑了起来。

 

“赛罗，我该走了，宇宙警备队还剩了一点事情要处理。”雷欧站起来。

 

“今天奥特竞技场招新生呢~我和希卡利桑也要去帮忙。”

 

“嗯，师父，梦比优斯，希卡利，你们有事就去忙吧。”

 

“那我们走啦~赛罗桑好好休息~”几人走出去，轻轻关上了门。

 

 

 

 

【12】混合视角

 

赛罗视角

 

师父和梦比优斯离开之后，佐菲叔叔他们也过来看了看我。不过因为都很忙，也只是说几句话就走了。没过多久，病房里又只剩下了我一个人。

 

夜幕很快降临，可老爹还是没有回来……

 

我有些害怕，但又告诉自己这可能只是老爹有重要的工作要处理而已，也许明天醒来就会看到他的。

 

毕竟，毕竟老爹很忙……

 

我这样想着闭上眼睛，却无论如何也无法入睡。脑海里不停响起老爹的声音，他叫我的名字，他告诉我不要害怕，他生气的时候开心的时候欣慰的时候，一幕幕的在我脑海回放……

 

就这样一直到天明，他依然没有出现，而我也一夜无眠。

 

我有些失望，却又打起精神迎接一批来看我的朋友和前辈们。我不能让他们担心。赛罗奥特曼是不会倒下的，不论什么样的痛苦和困难，都不会倒下。

 

赛文视角

 

晚上我从实验室慢慢走到了赛罗的门前。整个白天我都躲在宇宙警备队自己的办公室里工作，虽然心不在焉……我总是走神，不可抑制的想着赛罗此时怎么样了，他会不会出什么事，会不会自己很寂寞，会不会又做噩梦，会不会又乱动导致切入点偏离……

 

听奥特之母说白天有好多人来探望赛罗，我稍微放下了心。我请求她帮我照顾好赛罗，起码安排医护人员在房间里陪着他——我真的怕他会做出什么不理智的事情来……

 

我站在他门口望着他微微闭合的双眼——我知道他一定没有睡。他的眉头轻轻皱着，呼吸有些不均匀……是又在疼吗？一旁的医护人员也发现了这一点，走过去问了他什么，但他只是摇了摇头……

 

我差点就推门走进去。但抬起手那一刻的沉重感制止了我——我现在身体也处于很虚弱的状态，在宇宙警备队一直坐着还好，现在进去，赛罗一定会有所察觉——我不能让他发现，否则就算是我真的取出了能量源，他也不会接受……到时候，只能我们两个都失去生命值。但我唯一的希望就是让他活下去，一定要让他活下去……

 

我飞回家里，再次累的瘫软在地……我费力地走回自己房间，在椅子上愣愣的看窗外的等离子火花塔，直到天明……

 

对不起，赛罗，今天，我还是不能去看你。

 

赛罗视角

 

今天，老爹还是没有出现。我有些沉不住气了。

 

来看我的人没有提及老爹的事，我也没有问。但我今天明显变得烦躁，这我知道。我有一种莫名的担心和害怕，但随着这两天两夜的过去，原先的希望渐渐转变成了极度的失望。为什么？为什么你不来看我了？那天夜里谁信誓旦旦的说他会陪着我的？谁说过他会寸步不离的陪着我的？

 

然后现在，谁就这样，忘记我了？

 

我是不是一开始就不该抱那么大的希望。早知道你的工作比我重要，当初为什么还要过来陪护我那么多天，为什么要假装关心。

 

我不需要。我不需要你的怜悯。如果你不是心甘情愿的来看我，那就不要来了。反正也就剩了这么几天，不见也罢。

 

 

 

 

【13】第三人称视角

 

日子一天天过去，赛罗的身体状况每况愈下。雷欧每天都会来看他，但眼见着他的身体越来越虚弱，不仅肌肉无力，连自愈能力都在逐渐减退——身上的刀口没有丝毫愈合的迹象，反而慢慢扩大……

 

赛罗已经完全被折磨的不成样子。原本炯炯有神的双眼也被蒙上了一层灰暗的阴翳，更糟糕的是，他的精神状态越来越差，求生的欲望也逐渐降低……

 

雷欧知道，这一切，都是因为赛文一直没有出现。

 

最近自己每天都会来，但一次都没有看到过队长。算起来，已经四五天了……

 

他在宇宙警备队见过赛文。每次他都埋首在厚厚的一摞文件里，很少与人说话。他也去问过赛文为什么不再去看赛罗，赛文也只是冷冷的回答一句“你不用管”，便不再理会。雷欧心里很困惑，但看到赛文这个样子，又不敢多问……

 

但所有人都能看出来，赛罗现在的情绪已经跌到了谷底——不管是谁来看望他，他都只是爱答不理的打个招呼，聊着天时经常会走神，眼神也越来越涣散……

 

雷欧在赛罗床前正想着几天来发生的事情，突然听到了佐菲的声音传来：“赛罗，你看看谁来了？”随后奥特兄弟和几个不认识的人走了进来，当然没有赛文。

 

雷欧站起身：“佐菲队长。”两人点头致意后，雷欧的目光便聚集在了跟着佐菲进来的几个人身上——

 

“赛罗，我们来看你了。”

 

“镜子骑士……”赛罗的眼神恢复了一点点光彩。

 

“赛罗，身体有没有好一点？”

 

“嗯，谢谢你们，詹伯特，詹奈。”

 

“赛罗酱~你知不知道穿越宇宙有多麻烦啊~要不然我们早就来了，就是能量一直储备不够，镜子骑士不给力啊！！”

 

“喂，但到最后能量还不是我聚集的，你的火焰更没有用吧。”镜子斜了他一眼。

 

“你你你——”红莲自知讲理讲不过镜子，便换了个话题，“赛罗你感觉怎么样？Ultimate Force Zero那边就先交给我们，一切放心~”

 

“嗯，我知道。”赛罗简洁的答。

 

“你今天话变少了啊赛罗——装深沉么？对了，话说回来，你老爹呢？”红莲边说边四处的看着。

 

“哎，红莲——”镜子看着一屋子的人瞬间变得紧张，尤其是赛罗突然阴沉下来的脸色，连忙小声的提醒红莲。

 

可红莲没有丝毫的反应，还是用他的大嗓门嚷嚷着：“赛文前辈——诶赛罗，不对啊，难道你老爹不应该是在你旁边一直看着你的人吗？怎么没看到他啊？”

 

“咳咳……”所有人都不约而同的咳嗽起来，拼命向红莲使着眼色。赛罗的表情依旧不为所动，他不知道看着哪里，沉默着。

 

但神经大条的红莲没有一点自觉性：“我问赛罗他老爹，你们都咳嗽什么？呛到了？”

 

“红莲，你少说几句……”“他好久没来了。”

 

镜子和赛罗同时开了口，屋子里瞬间安静了下来。

 

“啊咧？”

 

“他好久没来了。”赛罗的语气不带一丝情感，仿佛事不关己一样说。

 

“别开玩笑了赛罗——来的时候路过你们的宇宙警备队，我还看到你老爹了呢，他没跟我们一起过来？我还以为他提前来了……”红莲依旧在状态外。

 

“我说了，他很久没来了。他在哪里，跟我有什么关系。”

 

红莲也终于反应过来似乎哪里出现了问题：“那个……赛罗……我不是故意的……你老爹他，他可能只是……”

 

“呵。不用安慰我。”

 

“……”红莲识相的闭了嘴。

 

“赛罗，你父亲应该是有什么事，他不会不管你的。”镜子想安慰一下赛罗。

 

“呵，有什么事。”赛罗冷笑了一声。雷欧有些担心：“赛罗……”

 

“师父，我没事。你们也不用为我担心。反正也没有几天了,他看与不看，都是一样的。”赛罗自嘲地笑笑。

 

“赛罗，别这样……”镜子尽量保持着冷静。

 

“看我现在这个样子。再也不是以前的赛罗了。永远都不会再是了。呵。”赛罗仿佛没听到镜子说的话，自顾自的说着，看着窗外。

 

“可能他就是想早一点忘了我吧——反正迟早都会忘掉。也许他现在已经忘了呢。你们如果看到他，可以问他一声，还记不记得自己有个儿子——不过我估计是忘了吧，呵呵。”

 

“赛罗……我们会帮你问一下赛文的，如果他真的是有什么工作，我们可以帮他做，让他来陪你……”佐菲开口道。

 

“不用了。就算有什么工作，也不至于做了整整五天吧——他只是不想来，不想看见让他骄傲的儿子现在连翻身都要人帮忙的样子而已。”

 

“赛罗，你父亲不会这样的，他……”

 

“够了。我想休息了，你们出去吧。”赛罗闭上眼睛，毫不客气的下了逐客令。

 

佐菲几人面面相觑，随后只好转身离开了房间。雷欧留在最后，转身看了一眼赛罗——

 

“师父。”赛罗突然开口。

 

“怎么了赛罗？”雷欧停下来，道。

 

“……这几天，谢谢您了。”

 

雷欧顿了一下，才说道：“别这么说赛罗。晚上我再过来。”

 

雷欧关上门，转身要走却碰到了一个医护人员正端着托盘要进房间。他示意医护人员小声一点，然后轻声问：“这是什么？”

 

“给赛罗奥特曼的镇定剂。”

 

“他每天都用吗？”

 

“不是的，最近才用。他最近一直无法入眠，每天依靠镇定剂才能睡几个小时。”

 

“什么时候开始的？”

 

“这我不清楚……不过，大概是四五天前吧。”

 

四五天前……就是队长不再来看赛罗的那天啊……雷欧回过神来：“谢谢。刚刚说的话不要告诉赛罗。”

 

“好的，我明白了。”

 

 

 

 

【14】第三人称视角

 

一只手突然拍在了办公桌上，把赛文吓了一跳。

 

“喂，我说，你这老爹是怎么当的？”

 

怒气冲冲的声音传来，赛文抬起头，看到红莲对着自己怒目而视，而镜子则在后面拉着他的胳膊：“红莲，你冷静一点……”

 

“怎么了？”赛文并不为所动，只是坐在那里静静地看着红莲，但心里已猜中几分。

 

“你知不知道赛罗现在都什么样子了？就是因为你不去看他！他都不想活了你知道吗！要是他出了什么事你逃不了责任知道吗！！”

 

“红莲……冷静一点……赛文前辈，其实没有他说的那么严重，只是赛罗，确实情绪低落……”詹伯特和詹奈一边一个拉住红莲，镜子则在一旁礼貌地说。

 

“放开我！”红莲挣脱了詹伯特和詹奈，几步走到赛文面前：“怎么就没有那么严重？你是他老爹，应该知道他以前多乐观吧——可是现在完全变了一个人！完全不是赛罗了你知道吗！！你真的忍心这样把他扔在医院？他一个人在那里连个说话的人都没有！你还悠哉的坐在这里看什么没用的文件！你想过赛罗的感受吗！”

 

四周正在办公的宇宙警备队职员都停下了手中的工作往这边看过来，还不停地窃窃私语着。

 

“红莲，别说了……”镜子又过去拉着红莲，但红莲仍然不依不饶的看着赛文。

 

赛文站起来，冷冷的看着红莲：“你要说的，说完了吗？那么打扰了。”说完便从红莲身旁擦过，向门外走去。

 

红莲看着赛文的背影，怒火中烧。他跑上前抓住赛文的肩膀用力将他扳过来，大吼道：“喂！！那可是你儿子啊！！！儿子要死了都不管，有你这样当父亲的吗！！！”

 

周围窃窃私语的声音越来越大，所有人的目光都聚焦在了红莲和赛文的身上。

 

“对不起，我还有事。你要是说完了，就可以离开了。”赛文依旧冷淡的样子，转身往外走去。

 

“喂！你……”红莲还想说什么，却觉得无话可说了。

 

镜子等人围上来安慰着他：“算了，红莲，我们还是回去吧。”

 

“哼！”红莲愤愤的一甩手，“我真是看错赛罗他老爹了！听他说他老爹有多么多么好，可是就连他要死了，他老爹都不管！”

 

赛文听到这句话，脚步微微顿了一下，但很快又朝前走去。

 

背后的议论声不停地传入他的耳朵里。

 

“赛文奥特曼怎么变成这样了？”

 

“谁知道，竟然这么无情，连自己儿子都不管了。”

 

“赛罗刚出生几个月不就被他送到孤儿院去了吗，现在赛罗要不行了他又不管，真是对自己的孩子够狠的。”

 

“以前以为赛文奥特曼只不过是喜怒不形于色，没想到……”

 

“赛罗有这样的父亲，真是……唉！”

 

赛文没有理会，快步离开。

 

办公室外某个无人的角落里，赛文虚弱地靠在墙上，头上满是冷汗。

 

体力已经几乎无法让他进行任何运动。为了不被人看出来，他只能每天坐在宇宙警备队自己的位置上，尽量避免一切活动。

 

每天的体力，仅仅勉强够他从宇宙警备队飞到医院的实验室……刚刚在众人面前强撑的几分钟，让他筋疲力尽。

 

 

 

 

【15】第三人称视角

 

晚上，雷欧依言来到医院看望赛罗。

 

赛罗已经平静了很多，但情绪仍然很低落。他的眼睛红红的，像是哭过。

 

“赛罗，怎么了？”雷欧坐下来，看着赛罗问道。

 

“没事。”赛罗的声音很冷淡，但过了一会又开口，不情愿地问，“他还是不来吗。”

 

“这……”雷欧语塞，“赛罗，你要知道，队长不是那样的人……他应该是有什么难言之隐吧……”

 

“呵，什么难言之隐，在这时候还不能说出来？……算了，我不应该奢求他来的。一开始就不应该。”

 

“赛罗……不要难过，我会陪着你。”

 

“……”赛罗不说话，只是闭上了眼睛。

 

一个医生走进来，检查了一下赛罗的各项身体数据。随后一管镇静剂从赛罗手臂被推了进去，赛罗的呼吸逐渐变得绵长。

 

“他怎么样？”雷欧问。

 

医生摇了摇头：“越来越虚弱了。主要还是求生欲望没有那么强烈了——如果继续这样下去的话，他很可能撑不到一个月的。现在他心里阴影太重，出现了失眠的症状，这更加不利于他的身体，所以我们只好用镇静剂帮助他每天睡几个小时。总体来说……不容乐观啊。”

 

“……嗯，我知道了。麻烦你们多照顾了。”

 

“不必客气。毕竟也是光之国的英雄赛罗奥特曼，我们一定会尽力而为。”

 

医生走后，雷欧重新坐下来。赛罗暂时睡着了，不过可以看出只是浅眠。他的眉头不安的皱着，嘴里不停喃喃着什么。

 

他的手一直在动弹，好想要抓住什么——雷欧见状握住他的手，却听到赛罗在梦中说了一句，“老爹”。他的眼角隐隐有些泪痕，嘴里也在呼唤——“老爹……不要走……”

 

“赛罗……”雷欧把他的手握得更紧，赛罗紧皱的眉头慢慢舒展开来，嘴角露出一丝浅笑：“老爹。”

 

片刻后，赛罗便睁开了眼睛。

 

“赛罗。”

 

“师父……”赛罗低头看了看雷欧握着自己的手，便什么都明白了。他看着雷欧关切的表情，扯扯嘴角笑了一下——虽然在雷欧看来，那是苦笑——“师父，我刚刚，梦到了老爹呢。”

 

 

 

 

【16】第三人称视角

 

又过去了几天，赛文依旧没有出现在赛罗的病房里。每天陪伴赛罗最多的，反而是雷欧。

 

他只要不工作就会到赛罗那里，陪着他度过孤独的时间。雷欧和赛罗聊天，聊曾经训练时的日子，聊曾经在K76的修炼，他尽量用过往的经历鼓励赛罗，让他坚强起来。

 

雷欧的努力有了一定的效果，赛罗的笑容渐渐多了起来。虽然在无数个谈话的间隙，他还是会看着某个地方发愣，然后表情就会变得莫名的悲伤。

 

已经过去了17天，赛罗的情况越来越糟了。由于能量源的丧失和体力的急剧下降，连转换器也不足以提供他的能量需要——转换器同样需要他体内储存的能量，而那能量，已经所剩无几……

 

赛罗开始每天长时间的昏迷和幻觉——时间从开始的十小时到后来的十五六小时，他清醒的时间越来越短，每天都在幻觉和昏迷中交替着。尽管醒着的时候，他还是会尽量对着来看望他的人微笑，但就算是那微笑，也越来越吃力了。

 

他每天都会不停的看到自己的经历——从幼时在孤儿院饱受欺凌，无人照顾，到后来地狱般的特训和修炼——仿佛不好的回忆全部被摘取出来拼在一起，每一次的昏迷对他来说都是一场噩梦……而产生幻觉的时候他会看到各种曾经见过的人，但看到最多的除了赛文，就是贝利亚——负面的心理被激发出来，他常常会在幻觉中大叫，甚至做出战斗的姿势……为了防止他触动切入点，雷欧和医护人员只能昼夜不离的看着他……

 

真是多事之秋啊，雷欧想。

 

 

 

 

【17】第三人称视角

 

赛文正坐在椅子上看文件，一名宇宙警备队职员拿着文件走了过来。

 

他拿着文件在赛文桌子旁站了很久，而赛文却似乎一直没有注意到他。

 

他心中的怒火莫名的涌起——所有人都知道了赛罗的事情，自从那天红莲来闹过一场之后，大家也都知道了真相，并且一起去看了赛罗。

 

看到赛罗的那一瞬，所有人都屏住了呼吸。

 

无法想象赛罗是怎样熬过在病床上的每一天。几十根管子从他的皮下或者内脏连出来，那种连看一眼都会心生不忍的痛苦，竟然要在赛罗身上持续30天……而更让人气愤的是，面前的这个奥特曼，宇宙警备队的赛文队长，竟然连他躺在床上的亲生儿子都不去看一眼……

 

警备队里的流言蜚语已经传得沸沸扬扬，这名奥特曼去看望过赛罗，现在看到赛文“悠闲”的样子，对比当初看到赛罗时的同情，心中的怒火无明而起。

 

“啪”的一声，他把手里的文件重重的摔在赛文桌子上，赛文才抬起头，静静地看着他。这种冷静的态度更是让他恼火，他毫不示弱的对着赛文怒目而视。

 

两人对视良久，赛文才不露声色的，轻轻却无奈的叹了口气。

 

他对着面前的奥特曼，冷冷开口：“藤田，你要干什么？”

 

“你问我干什么？我还想问问你——想干什么呢！”藤田把双手撑在桌子上，居高临下的俯视着赛文，愤怒的气势像是要把赛文压倒。

 

“你有没有见过赛罗奥特曼，已经被折磨成了什么样子——你却还在这里悠闲的看文件——你真的是赛罗奥特曼的父亲吗？这就是身为赛文队长该做的榜样吗？！！”

 

赛文无言。这种质问，他已经不知道经历了多少次，可他却始终无法回答。

 

“你的文件交过来，就可以离开了。”赛文不动声色地说。

 

“你！……好，我算是知道了，这就是赛文奥特曼！这就是你作为一个父亲做的事情！你根本不是一个合格的父亲，根本就不管自己孩子的死活！”

 

赛文仍然是冰冷的语气：“这与你无关。没事的话就不要在这里了。”

 

“整个宇宙都不会找到你这种父亲！……”藤田还想说什么，雷欧走了过来，挡在了赛文和藤田中间，对藤田使了个眼色。

 

“怎么？我就要说！他……”

 

雷欧瞪了他一眼，藤田却也同样瞪了回来。

 

雷欧叹了口气。他看着藤田，缓缓摇了摇头，眼神里透着坚定和严厉的光。

 

“……哼！”藤田气愤的哼了一声，一拳砸在了赛文的办公桌上，发出“砰”的一声响。

 

他转身气愤的往外走，整个办公区的职员都看着刚刚那一幕。

 

“藤田，冷静一点。”旁边有人拉他，却被藤田用力的甩开。他走到办公区的大门口，拉开门闪身走了出去。

 

大门“彭”的一声被重重摔上。

 

赛文看着办公区大门，叹了口气，还是继续低头看着自己的文件。

 

* * * * * *

 

傍晚时分，办公区的人都下班离开了，只剩下赛文一个人还在继续工作。

 

一份文件被递到赛文面前，赛文伸手去接，文件的另一端却被人拽住了。

 

赛文抬起头，发现面前站着的是雷欧。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“队长，为什么不去看看他？”雷欧的眉宇紧紧皱着。

 

“……”赛文把目光放在雷欧递来的文件上，盯着空白部分看了好久。

 

良久，他才叹了一口气。

 

“雷欧，你别多问。”

 

“……”听着赛文无奈又苦涩的语调，雷欧愣住了，拿着文件的手一松，赛文把文件抽出来放在自己的桌子上。

 

他转过头，故意没有看雷欧，继续看着文件。

 

他翻着文件，却听到身后的雷欧用一种他从未听过的语气说：“在地球时你就是这样。”

 

赛文没有理会，继续翻着。

 

“队长，现在已经十七天了……有些事情，现在不说，以后，就再也没机会说了。”

 

赛文的动作一顿，却仍没有抬头。

 

“他最近越来越虚弱，每天都有十几个小时在昏迷和幻觉。”

 

“……”

 

“他经常会叫你的名字，清醒后告诉我他又梦到了你，很高兴的样子。”

 

“……”

 

“队长，他真的需要你。”

 

“……”

 

“希望你有空，能去看看他。他说他……他在消失之前，想再见你一次。”

 

“……”

 

“队长，还剩下十三天，请你……不要做让自己后悔的事情。”

 

赛文听到了逐渐远去的脚步声，才缓缓转过身。

 

紧握的双拳慢慢打开，身体不住颤抖。

 

赛罗，对不起……

 

 

 

 

【18】第三人称视角

 

只剩了十天。

 

赛文终究没有去看赛罗。他没有那么多体力，而且也不想被人看出异常。

 

能量源被抽取了三分之二，他现在真的完全没有力气了。无法飞翔，走路也走不到几十步。

 

他用尽最后一点能量来到了医院的实验室，然后就倒在地上，几乎爬不起来了。

 

仅剩的三分之一的能量源无法再为他转化食物和水中的能量，现在他每天只能通过少量的光来维持生命。

 

奥特之母无奈的摇头。可事已至此，也没有了解决的办法。

 

在实验室他的体力愈发下降。起初还可以靠着桌子坐在椅子上，而两三天之后，便只能平躺了。

 

实验室没有病床，赛文只能躺在地面上。由于实验室需要特殊条件，这里长期低温。对于他来说，这无异于又是一种折磨。

 

能量源仅剩了五分之一左右，与全部消失已经没有什么区别。五分之一的能量源，仅仅能起到印记的作用而已，而谈及能量转换，它已经形同虚设。

 

赛罗还有能量源转换器给他提供一点支撑，而赛文此时，完完全全只能靠意志力撑着自己的生命。

 

每天昼夜不停地昏迷和幻觉。他看到赛罗年幼时被人欺负，看到赛罗被一群人殴打和侮辱，自己却仿佛被禁锢在了什么地方，不能说话，也不能帮他，只能眼睁睁的看着他被打得遍体鳞伤，缩在角落里用眼泪默默清洗自己的伤口。

 

转而又是现在，来自所有同事陌生和不解的眼神，甚至还有愤恨。一次次被堵在路上的逼问，一句句尖锐刺耳的质疑，一声声讽刺鄙夷的议论，在他的脑海里不停的循环放大。

 

“他说他……他在消失之前，想再见你一次。”

 

赛文猛地睁开双眼，看着头顶实验室明晃晃惨白刺目的灯光。

 

赛罗，对不起。

 

对不起。

 

他除了心里千百遍的道歉别无他法。想象着赛罗此刻的样子——昏迷，呢喃，期望，和恨意……不出一小时，便再次晕厥过去。

 

每晚的能量源抽取越来越成为了折磨，刺痛在他的幻觉中愈发明显，仿佛在承受着最痛苦的酷刑……

 

恍然间自己看到了赛罗，在喝下那迷离的蓝色液体时痛苦而决绝的表情——

 

“赛罗——！！”

 

他又一次大汗淋漓的睁开眼，面前却仍然只是惨白惨白的灯光，白得像赛罗当初虚弱的脸色。

 

“赛文，没事吧……从昨晚抽取完能量源到现在，你昏迷了整整一天。”

 

赛文轻轻动了动已经麻木的手指——几乎没有了知觉。

 

“没事……现在，第几天……”他费力地吐字。

 

“第二十七天了。”

 

“赛罗……”

 

“他也……”奥特之母摇了摇头，深深叹了口气。“恐怕，撑不过两天了。”

 

“什么？！”赛文心下一惊，挣扎着想坐起来，却又摔回了地面。“那岂不是……”

 

“小心！不要起来。”奥特之母扶着他，“可能……”

 

“不……”赛文一阵眩晕，他强撑着不让自己昏迷，“能不能……把剩下的……一次……”他的体力并不允许他说太多的话。

 

“一次取出来……理论上来说是没问题的，可是赛文，那样的话你就会……”

 

“没事……我……拜托您……”赛文的眼前已经开始模糊。

 

“好吧。”奥特之母点了点头。

 

“谢谢……”

 

赛文最后一次被送进半球形的能量源抽离装置。

 

“赛罗……”

 

他喃喃着，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

【19】第三人称视角

 

一个半小时之后，赛文体内的最后十分之一的能量源也被全部抽取出来。

 

身上的束缚解开之后，他倒在了地上。由于多日的体力透支，能量源刚刚消失他就撑不住了……光粒子一点一点飘散开来。

 

“赛文！”奥特之母的眼中隐隐有了泪水。

 

“请您……救……赛罗……”赛文趁着身体还未完全消失，艰难的对奥特之母说。奥特之母含泪点点头：“你放心，我一定会救他。”

 

“告诉……他……对……不……”

 

赛文的话没有说完，声音便随着光粒子消失了。

 

“赛文……”奥特之母在原地愣了一会，又迅速站了起来，理清心绪。

 

当务之急是尽快把能量源转入赛罗体内，让他与新的能量源融合。

 

她走入赛罗的病房。此时赛罗也虚弱到了极点，一个月以来的消耗让他迅速消瘦，现在他的身体已经能看出骨骼的轮廓。能量源转换器也基本停止了作用，几乎变成了插在他身上的摆设。恰巧雷欧和奥特兄弟都在，她便当众宣布了这个消息：

 

“已经有了替代的能量源，现在可以救赛罗了。”

 

“真的！”雷欧激动地站起来，“那麻烦您了。”

 

赛罗被送入手术室，新的能量源通过计时器缓缓注入他的体内，奥特之母再通过光让能量源与他的身体融合。

 

赛罗重生的那个瞬间，手术室内光芒大涨。待光芒消散，赛罗已经完好无损的站在了众人面前。

 

在外面等候的雷欧和奥特兄弟走进来欣喜地围住赛罗，可赛罗脸上却没有丝毫重生的喜悦。

 

“赛罗，怎么了？”

 

赛罗没有说话，而是推开面前的众人，冲出医院向家里飞去。

 

他要看看，那个把他抛弃了快二十天的“父亲”，现在正在做什么！

 

 

 

 

【20】第三人称视角

 

赛罗冲回家里，本来带着满腔的委屈和愤怒想要理论一番，却发现家里没有人。

 

不仅没有人，家里已经布满了灰尘，不知多久没有人回来过了。

 

一种不好的预感在他的心中升起。

 

他走进赛文的卧室，在地上发现了一本日记。

 

他捡起来，小心翼翼的翻开第一页——

 

第一天

 

赛罗，今天是你能量源被融化的第一天。为什么那么傻，为什么要喝……看着你在病房里面痛苦的样子，我心里真的好疼……如果可以，我多希望我可以帮你承受这一切，你还年轻，我不想看着你这样离开，被遗忘……你小的时候我就没有尽到做父亲的责任，现在好不容易父子相认，我不能再亲手把你抛向死亡……

 

我要救你。

 

第二天

 

我决定把我的能量源转移给你。奥特之母说只能每天抽取三十分之一，今天我抽离了第一部分的能量源。我体会到了你当时的痛苦，这让我更加愧疚……我一定会救你，哪怕牺牲自己，也在所不惜。

 

……

 

第六天

 

体力越来越差，我不能再继续陪你了……这几天我一直小心翼翼的掩饰我一天一天的虚弱，但是今天，我真的无法再装下去了……能量源已经被抽离了差不多五分之一，我现在已经无法像原来一样生活，更无法照顾你……原谅我的不辞而别，赛罗，可是我每晚，一直在默默看着你……

 

……

 

第十一天

 

红莲来宇宙警备队告诉了我你的情况。我装作冷静的样子，但心里真的好疼……对不起，赛罗。我无法去陪你，也无法解释。这一切都让我自己来承担吧，只要能救活你，不管什么样的误会，我都不会在意……

 

……

 

第十六天

 

雷欧问我为什么不去看你，而且告诉我，你说你希望在消失之前再见我一面。我无法形容我当时的感受，只是撕心裂肺痛到让我几乎窒息……赛罗，对不起，对不起……除了道歉我别无他法，只希望你在知道真相之后，不要再恨我……不过，很快你就会忘记我的。到时候这些话，也没有什么意义了。

 

……

 

第二十天

 

体力已经接近了极限。可能以后我没有力气再写日记了。今天我强撑着飞回了家，可能明天开始，我就要在实验室度过我最后的十天了……唯一希望的，就是你最后能好起来……我还是无法去见你最后一面，对不起，赛罗……

 

在第二十一天的那一页上，只有寥寥几个字，笔记颤抖得厉害。

 

活下去，

 

后面的“赛”字没有写完，纸面上留下了一道长长的划痕，是执笔人倒地时在纸上留下的痕迹。赛文应该是写到这里无力支撑自己，从椅子上摔了下去，日记也从桌子上掉了下来。

 

赛罗捧着这本日记，浑身不住的颤抖。日记并不长，但从笔迹来看赛文书写的越来越费力，笔迹逐渐虚弱……赛罗把日记放在桌子上，转身冲出了家门，向实验室飞去……

 

雷欧等人刚刚从医院门口走出来，就看到赛罗发疯一样的跑入了医院。雷欧他们对望了一眼，便也跟着跑了进去。

 

他们跟着赛罗跑入了实验室，才看到赛罗跪在地上，面前是还未完全消散的光粒子……

 

雷欧等人的目光落到一旁的奥特之母身上，奥特之母缓缓的点点头。

 

一切的谜团，都迎刃而解。

 

只是这结果，如此令人心酸。

 

 

 

 

【21】第三人称视角

 

赛罗跪在那里，看着面前的光粒子，浑身颤抖。

 

雷欧似乎想说点什么，但张了张嘴又合上了——这种情况，还能说什么呢。

 

“爸，爸爸……”

 

赛罗的眼泪大滴大滴的砸在地面上。

 

“赛文让我告诉你，对不起。”奥特之母慢慢地说。

 

“什么对不起……说对不起的不应该是我吗……是我误会了你，是我没有早早发现，是我不相信你——该道歉的，不该是我吗！！！”

 

赛罗的拳头用力的砸到地上，他伏在地面，泣不成声。

 

他突然想起来了什么一样，抬头看着奥特之母：“奥特之母，救救我老爹！能不能救救我老爹！！”

 

“这……”奥特之母为难地摇摇头。

 

赛罗低下头，紧握的拳头在发颤：“求求你……求求你救救他……”

 

奥特之母走到他身边，一只手搭在他肩膀上：“赛罗，不要太伤心了……”

 

“怎么样，要怎么样才能让他回来！奥特之母，你一定有办法对不对！！”赛罗抬头，泪水随着呼吸，顺着脸颊滑下。

 

“我……没有办法……”

 

“不，不会的……不会的！你一定有办法！你告诉我！告诉我要怎么办……我愿意死！只要能让老爹回来，我愿意死！！！你告诉我，要怎么做……”

 

“赛罗……不管你怎样……赛文他……已经没有了躯体，也没有了印记——他……他不可能……”

 

赛罗绝望地伏在光粒子旁边，透过泪水看着面前那一捧光芒……

 

“为什么……为什么会这样……当初不是我要救你吗……不是我说我不后悔吗……我明明心甘情愿的，要你活下去……为什么最后会是这样！

 

“你就这样离开……连最后一面，都不肯给我……你不是说要一直陪我吗……不是说不会忘了我吗……结果你所说的不会忘了我，难道就是要我忘记你吗！

 

“为什么自作主张……为什么自作主张的放弃生命……我本想要你活下去，可你却这样……那，那我所做的一切还有什么意义！

 

“说什么要陪我……说什么不会离开……都是骗人的……你这个骗子……骗子！骗子！！！”

 

赛罗伏在地面尽情地哭着——哭得歇斯底里，哭得撕心裂肺，哭得痛不欲生——可一切，都已经没有了意义……

 

他捧起地面上的光粒子，摇摇晃晃的站起来。他跌跌撞撞地与雷欧他们擦肩而过，向门外走去——雷欧想要叫住他，却终究把手停在了半空……

 

走出医院大门，空中刮过一阵微风。

 

赛罗手中的光粒子被风吹散，他想伸手去抓，却什么都没有抓到——

 

注定被遗忘的印记，终究，是留不下任何痕迹的。

 

赛罗再次跪倒在地。

 

老爹。为什么。

 

为什么。

 

再重的承诺，都是失信收场。

 

 

 

 

【22】第三人称视角

 

那件事情已经过去了几个月。

 

赛罗一直不敢提起那件事——因为一旦提起，他的眼泪，便会不由自主的决堤……

 

直至今日，那天发生的一切，都还历历在目。

 

他小心翼翼的掩饰自己的伤口，不肯轻易把它们暴露给任何人。而其他人，当然也不会在他面前提起这件事。

 

这天，他来到奥特竞技场帮泰罗训练。

 

“赛罗，前一阵看你心情一直很低落，现在好了吗？”

 

“嗯。”赛罗看着面前练习光线的小奥们，点了点头，“老爹离开……也有三个多月了，我总不能一直沉浸在伤心里。”

 

“老爹？你父亲？是谁？”

 

赛罗猛地转过头，盯着泰罗的眼睛：“你不知道我老爹是谁？”

 

泰罗被他吓了一跳：“怎么了？你从小就是孤儿，没有人知道你的父母啊。”

 

“这……这不可能！我老爹是赛文！赛文奥特曼！你不记得了？真的不记得了？！”赛罗激动着抓着泰罗的肩膀摇晃着。

 

“哎……赛罗你干嘛，我要被晃晕了……赛文？是谁？从来没听说过呀。”

 

“这不可能……不可能……你们不会真的忘记他的……不会的……”赛罗喃喃着，转身冲了出去。

 

“赛罗！赛罗！”泰罗看着一下子激动起来的赛罗莫名其妙，“怎么了这是……”

 

佐菲和初代、杰克、艾斯正在商讨事情，赛罗突然冲了进来。

 

“赛罗？怎么了？”佐菲看着气喘吁吁的赛罗问道。

 

“你们记得我老爹吗？赛文奥特曼！记得吗？”赛罗大口喘着气。

 

“赛文？你老爹？你不是孤儿吗？从哪里知道你老爹的？”杰克说，其他三人也露出困惑的神情。

 

“你们……你们真的都不记得了吗？奥特六兄弟，你们不觉得现在只有五个人吗！”

 

“什么奥特六兄弟？一直都只有奥特五兄弟啊。”艾斯开着玩笑，“赛罗，你发烧把脑子烧糊涂了？”

 

“你们……！”赛罗一甩手，又急忙跑了出去，剩下四奥在房间里面面相觑。

 

找到雷欧费了一番功夫。雷欧那天没有工作，只是在某幢高楼的顶端远眺。

 

雷欧听到身后的脚步声，转过身来，却吓了一跳——赛罗的眼眶红红的，仿佛快要哭出来。

 

“赛罗——怎么了？”雷欧向一旁挪了挪，让赛罗站在自己身边。两人一起眺望着远方。

 

“师父……你还……记得我老爹吗？赛文奥特曼……”赛罗声音颤抖着说。他害怕一个又让他失望和害怕的答案。

 

雷欧偏了偏头：“好像听说过。他是你老爹？”

 

“……”

 

“怎么了，赛罗？”

 

赛罗不再说话。

 

“出什么事了？……也罢，不说就算了。看看远方，心情会好一点。”

 

赛罗转头看着远方，两人良久没有说话。

 

一阵微风吹来，面前飘过几粒光粒子。

 

看着那耀眼的金黄色，赛罗的眼前渐渐模糊……

 

过了一会他猛然惊醒，看着雷欧问：“师父，刚才我们说了什么？”

 

“刚刚？”雷欧想了一下，“什么都没说啊。”

 

“哦。”赛罗犹疑的点点头。

 

奇怪，怎么感觉哪里不大对。

 

他回到家中，缓缓步入赛文的房间。

 

这是谁的房间？怎么没有印象？

 

赛罗想着，看到了桌上的日记。他翻开来，里面是十分陌生的字迹。

 

他一页页的翻阅着，直到停在最后一页上。

 

活下去。

 

赛罗觉得心里有扇门抖了一下，打开了。可那门里，却什么都没有。

 

这是谁的日记？怎么会出现在我家，还有我的名字？

 

赛罗疑惑的想着。

 

不过，貌似没有什么用。

 

他抬起头，环视了一周整个房间。

 

以后这个房间等红莲他们过来玩的时候给他们住好了。嗯，正好还挺大的。

 

他手里拿着那本日记走出了家门。

 

我还是再去奥特竞技场看看吧。

 

他向奥特竞技场走过去，随手，把手中的本子，丢入了路边的垃圾桶。


End file.
